Safe and Sound
by therandomer5000
Summary: SPOILERS! A oneshot of the aftermath of 'The Power Inside Her'. It is based once April and Casey go home so no Apriltello but plenty of brotherly feels! If you were craving more fluff from this episode then here ya go! The brothers are concerned about Donatello after the events of the day. R&R xx


**Hey guys! It's been a while huh? I've been so lazy and uninspired to write anything recently!**

 **Then i watched the new episode 'The Power Inside Her' and while I did enjoy it there was not enough brotherly fluff. The brother only reacted a little to what happened to Donnie so i have written this for those of you who craved more fluff.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Safe and Sound**

Donatello smiled as he watched April and Casey leave the lair, April looks over her shoulder and smiles as he gives her a small wave.

He sighed.

He felt drained and sore after the day's events, being disintegrated has a really bad effect on the body!

And mind…

He had literally stopped existing for a few minutes if not a couple of hours, he didn't know.

It was like he had just blinked back into existence and his body was slowly adjusting.

He frowned when he realised he was in his bedroom, must have walked here absentmindedly… his body must be really exhausted!

He flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling tiredly, he couldn't find the energy to get into bed.

He frowned, he wondered if his brothers had gone to bed yet. They were pretty beat up and exhausted…

''D-Donnie?'' Don looked over at his doorway to see his little brother looking at him.

''Hey Mikey'' He smiled softly. ''You should sleep, you've been through a lot today''

''We all have'' Mikey mumbled, he glanced at the floor before looking up at Donnie again. ''Can I sleep in here tonight?''

Donnie frowned a little.

''Sure but… why?'' He asked, had April really scared him that much? The last time Mikey wanted to share a bed with him was after the whole Squirrelanoids thing.

Mikey didn't reply as he crawled onto the bed with Donnie.

He seemed to be about to say something but was interrupted when Leonardo and Raphael appeared in the doorway.

''No, no little brothers'' Leo shook his head softly. ''We're not sleeping in here tonight, Raph and I have set up a nest in the dojo.''

Mikey grinned and leapt off the bed, Donnie slowly sat up before following his brothers.

They arrived in the dojo to find a whole nest of pillows and blankets under the oak tree, Master Splinter's door was open slightly but they could tell he was already asleep.

''C'mon then'' Raph called as he and Leo settled themselves at either end. Donnie and Mikey were quick to slot in between them.

They lay together and stared up at the ceiling, quietly listening to the night time bustle of the city from the manhole above them.

Donne was confused.

The brothers very rarely did this, in fact they only did this after a very terrible day.

While today was bad it hadn't really caused much danger to anyone.

Nobody had died. Nobody had been mutated. No civilians were harmed. Everyone was safe now.

April had been pretty scary but they had saved her.

Maybe the brothers were feeling guilty? Donnie frowned, he didn't feel overly guilty because in all honesty it was April's fault in the first place. They had all tried to convince her to part with the crystal before today and she had refused.

Donnie didn't blame her, not really but he didn't feel any of his family were at fault.

So, what was going on?

He didn't know…

But then he began to worry, did something happen while he was gone?

Were their injuries worse than he thought?

''Hey'' He said softly, his brothers looked at him tiredly. ''Are you guys ok?''

They frowned a little as they looked back up at the ceiling.

''Are your injuries bothering you?'' Donnie asked worriedly.

''Nah'' Raph waved him off, ''Nothing we've never had before''

''Donnie… are you ok?'' Leo asked quietly, the other looked at Donnie as he frowned.

''Yeah'' He answered honestly, ''Just feel a bit weird and spaced out…''

That's when he noticed the looks on his brothers faces. They were pale and Mikey even looked tearful.

''Mikey?'' he questioned in concern.

''D-Did it h-hurt?'' Mikey whispered fearfully. Leo and Raph tensed.

Donnie frowned.

''Did what hurt?'' He asked, there was a lot of stuff that had hurt him today.

''Wh-when April…'' Mikey swallowed thickly.

''When April…'' Leo began as Mikey seemed unable to continue, ''you know, when she… I don't even know what she did to you…''

''When April killed you'' Raph ground out. ''Did she hurt you''

Donnie closed his eyes as he flashed back to the moment.

Being lifted into the air, begging her to come back to them. To him.

Being suspended, unable to do anything while April struggled, then feeling his body burning inside and out, a ripping sensation then… nothing.

Nothing until he was brought back.

He opened his eyes and frowned.

''A little… it was just… weird and… scary'' He shook his head a little. ''I kinda felt my molecules rip apart but at the same time I felt kinda numb…''

His brothers swallowed and shifted closer to him.

''It was like I just… stopped existing… then I was brought back and I just felt kinda confused about the whole thing''

''weird'' Mikey sighed sadly.

Donnie frowned as he looked at each of them,

''Are you serious right now?'' he asked exasperated, ''You guys actually feel guilty about that?''

''of course we do'' Leo growled.

''Why?''

''Because our job is to protect you!'' Raph spat. ''And we were completely helpless when April attacked you.''

''we were right there'' Leo whispered. ''If we had just been a little faster…''

''Then one of you could have ended up the same way. If not all of us'' Donnie replied bluntly.

''But we just watched it happen…'' Mikey whimpered. ''we watched you die and… the-then Raph…''

''I nearly got Mikey to kill April'' Raph confessed. ''I was willing to kill our friend… and in the end, it would have stopped you from coming back to us''

Donnie stayed quiet for a moment.

''You were angry Raph… you thought I was gone of course you wanted revenge, I would do the same'' He replied knowing it was true.

''You would never kill someone'' Raph spat back, ''You've never even wanted to kill someone in your life''

''That's because no one has ever killed someone in my family'' Donnie smirked half-heartedly.

''Anyway'' He frowned. ''You guys don't need to feel guilty… I don't blame anyone, I'm just glad to be here''

The brothers looked at him before smiling.

''April only defeated Zognoron after Raph told her to think of you'' Leo smiled a little.

''Really?'' Donnie grinned with a slight blush, her brothers chuckled.

''Yeah dude! That's what finally helped her break away!'' Mikey laughed.

Donnie nodded happily.

''Good… I wasn't completely useless then…'' Donnie hummed.

''You weren't useless!'' Leo frowned.

''I was a bit'' Don replied lazily. ''I wasn't even there to help, I left you guys to deal with it all alone''

''You were not and never will be useless'' Raph nodded confidently.

''I'm glad you didn't die Donnie'' Mikey smiled as he snuggled into said brother, ''at least not permanently''

''I didn't die in the first place'' Donnie rolled his eyes. ''I was just… scattered… and a little lost''

The brothers smiled as they snuggled further together.

''we love you Donnie'' Mikey smiled sleepily.

''Yeah'' Leo and Raph yawned. ''I don't know what we would've done without you''

Donnie smiled at Leo's words.

''I love you guys too'' He closed his eyes. ''I promise… I will never leave you guys again''

''We'll hold you to that'' Raph mumbled as he fell asleep.

Donnie grinned as he and his brothers gently fell into a warm slumber.

Master Splinter smiled from his own bed, he had been filled in on everything earlier and was happy his genius son was safe

But there was a nagging fear in the back of his mind…

That girl may one day get Donatello killed

And when that day comes Donatello won't be returning to them.

* * *

 **I was hoping for some true Apriltello at the end of the episode but that didn't happen and this was supposed to be purely brotherly so i couldn't add it in... maybe I'll write another oneshot with some Apriltello...**

 **Until then Please Review so i knw you guys are still around! xx**


End file.
